


I'm Dying to Believe You.

by Space_Dementia



Series: 100 Dark Prompts [4]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Confessions, Dreams, F/M, Feels, Gen, Guilt, Haunting, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie tells Stefan about her nightmares.</p><p>*My feels about the degradation of the Bonnie/Stefan relationship. Prompt: #33, "Present"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dying to Believe You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanjogirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kanjogirl).



“I used to have nightmares about Damon.” Bonnie says with a tight smile. “He would come after me in the night, his eyes ... ”

Stefan doesn’t know what to say. So he just nods with his head down to let her know he’s listening. It’s expected that she might have some residual animosity towards Damon, that his brother might still plague the witch’s dreams.

“Now,” she continues with a little shrug of her shoulder, almost bored. “It’s just ... normal. To the point it doesn't scare me anymore ... the dreams.”

He wants to touch her, some placating motion to calm her some, but he’s pretty sure it would only stir her up more than it would settle her.

“It’s you now, Stefan. Now you come to me in my dreams and you do horrible disconcerting things.”

“Bonnie ...” He speaks, his throat a little thick with some emotion he won’t name.

“Yes, just like that.” she continues as if in a trance. “That’s how you say my name ... All comforting and like you’re my friend but, but you would kill me to save her. You and your brother would wipeout the world to save her ...”

Her bottom lip trembles a little as she goes on, her words a little breathless. “And the worst parts is that you pretend, Stefan. You keep pretending to care. You come in the night like your brother used to, and ... horrify me. You cut into me, twist my limbs, and then you tell me it’s going to be okay in the softest voice. And I ... I believe you. Every time.”


End file.
